Convergent
by rbooo
Summary: There was only a matter of time until there was unrest, and I will fight her battle until the end of my days. One thing you learn - you are always Dauntless. (FourTris, Tris revival)


_Like many others I was completely devastated by the ending of Allegiant. Here's my take on a could-be-sequel, it contains different genres such as romance, sci-fi, and adventure. I tried to keep it pretty aligned to how Allegiant ended, however there are obviously a few changes/omissions. Also, I haven't actually read a lot of post-Allegiant fics on here, so I do apologize if my plot seems similar to yours or if the title is the same or so forth. As I've mentioned, I haven't read many post-Allegiant fics. Here we go._

* * *

**Convergent**

Prologue

_Tobias_

There's a certain amount of longing you can handle, before that longing becomes emptiness. As human beings we experience pain, and loss, some – overwhelmingly so. The years following the death of the girl I loved were painstakingly difficult, the years after we scattered her ashes I would still awake gasping for breath and reaching out for the girl who I saw in my dreams. It has been five years, four months, and nine days since I lost her.

Happy twenty-first birthday, Tris.

Tonight is a rare one where I don't wake up in a cold sweat, wheezing out her name as if I've been punched in the throat. I haven't slept tonight, not really, not when it's her birthday and I can't celebrate it with her.

You learn how to celebrate a life, though.

So as moonlight breaks through the curtains in my home, slowly I swing my legs over the side of my bed and my feet touch the soft carpet beneath me. It's still strange, when you expect the ice coldness of concrete underground, and strangely enough, I miss it sometimes. Sometimes I crave the sound of boots echoing on the concrete and the metal stairs in the old headquarters miss the hearty laughs of initiates over their meals, the buzzing over loud music when we would get our tattoos. Because it would mean she would be there too. Because in between brutal training, there would be fleeting glances; between cutthroat competition and fear simulations, there would be kisses. _Just one more kiss, one more glance, just one more. _

I shake my head. There is no use in this kind of longing, as I have realized over the last five years they lead to self-destructive tendencies. And wasn't I the one who scolded her for her own self-destructive tendencies – the kind that would take her away from me… the kind that ultimately did? There's a jab of guilt in my chest when I think that, but I can't help those kinds of thoughts sometimes. The kind of thoughts when I see her brother, who is she but not she enough, that rage inside me as I bite my tongue from saying _it should have been you, not her._

I grip the sheets tightly in my hands before hot tears of pain and rage escape. It is not the time for this.

See, despite a factionless society, despite the opening of the fences and immigration/migration of people from this city and the outside, it would be too much to expect peace. On the contrary, it created tension between the GD and GP – it was only a matter of time before the people of the fringe would reveal those kinds of details, and only a matter of time until there was again unrest.

While Tris' loss was not for nothing, I look back with bitterness, as this is still not the society she would have wanted. There is still unrest, and I will continue my love's mission until my own dying day. For now, though, I push the thoughts to the back of my head, although the vision of the beautiful girl with blonde hair and strong eyes lingers about, as it always does. It is time to meet with them under the cover of darkness. One thing I learned?

You are always Dauntless.

* * *

_?_

It isn't warm anymore.

That's the first thing I notice. Instead of being enveloped in the warmth of – what? It's indescribable, like the smell of summer sunshine – it is cold, it is dark, and there's in the pit of my stomach there is anxiety and sudden loneliness.

Mom? Where are you? I try to speak out, but I can find no voice. Dad?

I start to try and wiggle, I try to feel my body, but God, it is so cold. Not cold in a way where it first numbs the body, before destroying your nerves, but the kind of cold where there is just - nothing. My eyelids feel stuck together by glue, I can't even twitch my fingers or toes. Then I hear murmuring, the kind like when my mother and I would help the factionless, and they knew not how to thank us. It is both loud and muted, but it is deafening in my ears. What is that?

Finally I open my eyes, I see men with lab coats, I see many machines, I can't turn my head but I can see straight and in my peripherals. But before I can analyze my situation, a face blocks my view and he is scowling. I know him – I know him from somewhere – but where? He shouts something viciously, I can't make out what it is, and when he removes himself from my view, I finally see it.

My heart starts pounding fast and I feel like this is a nightmare – fear envelops me in a way it never has before, not in a fear simulation, and not even when I gave my own life away.

On the far side of the wall, I see her. The girl suspended in a tube of – water? I feel more panicked, now – her arms and legs stretched above and beneath her, chained in immovable locks, long, blonde hair flowing rebelliously, and a large metal mask covering most of her face, but I see it – large, round eyes. They are scared. They are afraid. They are mine.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think. Reviews make my day and motivate me to write the next chapter! :) Thanks for reading._

_- G _


End file.
